powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnosis
The ability to make suggestions to the subconscious of others. Variation of Mind Control and Mental Inducement. Also Called *Brainwashing *Hypnotism *Hypnotizing *Mesmerizing/Mesmerization *Neuro-Linguistic Programming Capabilities The user can affect or directly influence other people's minds to their commands. Applications *Awakening *Command Inducement *Hypnotic Attacks *Remote Hypnosis *Sedative Inducement *Sleep Inducement Techniques *Hypnotic Combat Variations *Hypnotic Breasts *Hypnotic Food *Hypnotic Fragrance *Hypnotic Magic *Hypnotic Music *Hypnotic Pathogen *Hypnotic Pollen *Hypnotic Vision *Hypnotic Voice *Hypnotic Writing Associations *Hypnotic Energy Manipulation *Illusion Manipulation *Mental Manipulation **Mental Inducement *Mind Control *Persuasion *Psychological Intuition *Sensory Scrying Limitations *Users of Indomitable Will/Psychic Shield (highly resistant), Psychic Immunity (immune), and Control Immunity (immune). **People with strong willpower can resist this power unless they are weakened or want to be hypnotized. *The mindless (zombies, machines, puppets, etc.) can't be hypnotized. *Requires concentration. *Idiots may not be hypnotizable (one of the laws of hypnosis in the real world and most fantasy worlds). *May require time and/or cooperation from the target. *May require visual contact. *A medium might be required to perform the hypnosis. *Some users might accidentally hypnotize themselves. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Jafar's Staff (Aladdin) *Mesmertron (Fallout 3) *Spencer Young's Phone (The Flash) *OSO VR System (Only Sense Online) *Hypno goggles (Pound Puppies) *Hypnoscreens (Teen Titans) *Starfire Ruby Gem (Tenko and the Guardians of the Magic) *Millennium Rod (Yu-Gi-Oh!) *doomsday device (Teen Titans go to the movies) Gallery Cartoons/Comics Lord Mordred Hood.jpg|Lord Mordred Hood (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Kraken_Atlantis.png|Kraken (Atlantis: Milo's Return) Eddy Hypnotizing Wheel.png|Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) was temporarily able to hypnotize the kids in the episode "Look Into My Eds" using the Hypnotizing Wheel. Hotel-transylvania-2012-movie-image.jpg|Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) using hypnosis on Jonathan. File:Kaa_Hypnosis.gif|Kaa (The Jungle Book) has the power to hypnotize his prey and lull them to sleep. Alexi Garnoff Blind Faith.png|Alexi Garnoff/Blind Faith (Marvel Comics) emits hypnotic light from his eyes. Black_Mamba_007.jpg|Black Mamba (Marvel Comics) Simon Says Miraculous Ladybug.png|Simon Says (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to control others by imprinting commands on his cards and them striking others with them. Princess Fragance Miraculous Ladybug.png|Princess Fragrance (Miraculous Ladybug) is able to use her perfume to varying effects, ranging from mind-control to altering the scent of a person. Zombizou.png|Zombizou (Miraculous Ladybug) Odormancy illusion.jpg|Perplexulo (Spacebear) using Odormancy to hypnotize Spacebear into thinking he was back in the woods. Mad-Mod-teen-titans-villans-11121222-500-333.jpg|Mad Mod (Teen Titans) makes uses of his hypnoscreens. Vampirella Hypnosis.jpg|Vampirella (Vampirella) using her hypnosis to command a doctor to leave the room... Vampirella Hypnosis 2.jpg|...and place Herr Schuld into a coma by commanding him to sleep. Slade (Teen Titans Go to the movies).jpg|Slade (Teen Titans Go! To the Movies) Live Television/Movies The master hypnosis prophecy girl.gif|The Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) paralyzes Buffy hypnotically. The Master Doctor Who.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) is an expert Hypnotist Donut.gif|Joanna (Eastwick) using her power. Simone.jpg|Simone (Smallville) can hypnotize people using her magic gem. Patrick Jane.jpg|Patrick Jane (The Mentalist), from time to time, uses hypnosis to help solve cases. Tom_Turbo.jpg|Tom Turbo (Tom Turbo) can hypnotize others using one of his 111 tricks. Bill tries to glamor Sookie.jpg|Bill (True Blood) tries to glamor Sookie. Anime/Manga Nio Hashiri.png|Nio Hashiri (Akuma no Riddle) using her tattoos to hypnotize her opponents. Hypnotist Ruby.png|Ruby (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) is a professional assassin with the ability to hypnotize those who play with her. Acting like a sweet and innocent girl to gain their trust, Ruby will then finish off her brainwashed victims. File:Haruto_Doujutsu.PNG|Haruto (Code:Breaker) can whistle in specific sound frequencies or use eye contact to hypnotize his opponents. Snow imprisoned.JPG|While holding her prisoner, Diana (Marchen Awakens Romance) cast strong hypnosis on her step-daughter Snow giving her the order to erase Babbo’s memories. Jango The Hypnotist.jpg|Jango The Hypnotist (One Piece) using his chakram to hypnotize. Hypno.png|Hypno (Pokemon) is called the 'Hypnosis Pokemon'. Sigilyph_Hypnosis.png|Sigilyph (Pokémon) using "Hypnosis". Mirage attacks.jpg|Mirage (Zettai Karen Children) the strongest hypnosis user. UsobukiTadashi-HypnoticEyes.jpg|Usobuki Tadashi (Funouhan) Video Games Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) uses her powers into hypnotizing criminals into revealing their loot and she keeps making more money. Theguru.png|The Guru (Sly Cooper) uses hypnosis to control guards by mounting himself on their backs. Hypnotist_H.png|Hypnotist (Valkyrie Crusade) hypnotizes people with a twirl of her finger, but often ends up hypnotizing herself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Psychic Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Real Powers